In general, there is known an image formation apparatus of in-body discharge type in which a sheet having an image formed thereon is discharged to an in-body discharge unit between an image reading unit and an image forming unit. In addition, a post-process unit capable of executing a post-process such as a stapling process may be provided to the in-body discharge portion of this type of image formation apparatus (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).